Shirun
is Hida Ran's dear-like mascot partner. Like Ran, Shirun loves sweets especially ice cream. He is the youngest member among the mascots that were sent to Earth, they all look after him with care, they teach him what are right and wrong. He is childish, sometimes he would put up his cute face to Ran, asking for sweets. History Attack of the Dark Party Shirun was eating snacks when the Dark Party suddenly attack Joy Kingdom. Shirun and his friends were called to Prince Yokoro and were given a mission of finding Pertty Cures, the ledgendary warriors to help return the peace of this kingdom. The mascots got attacked by Negative and separated away from each other on the way to Earth. Meeting Ran and reunited with Korun and Pengurun Shirun first saw Ran when she was working her group project with Yumi and Sora. He sensed Ran's passion for the project and deceided to observe her from far away. On the day of the speech for project, Ran was over joy of working with Yumi and Sora, she hopes she can work with them again in the future. The mascots sensed darkness, Yumi and Sora told Ran to go to a safe place, but she followed the Cures. Shirun was behind Ran and he walked up to her when she's watching the fight between the Cures and the Kanashii. He plead Ran to become a Pretty Cure to save her friends who are in trouble. Ran didn't quite understand of what Shirun is trying to say, but if there's any thing she can do to save the Cures, she'll do it after what they have done for her. Because of Ran's feelings to save friends reached Shirun, he gave Ran her transformation card so that she can transform into Cure Firey to save her friends. During Cure Firey's first battle, Shirun had trouble of guiding her how to use her powers, but Korun and Pengurun helped to explained, she finally gets how to use her powers, she finished the Kanashii with Blaze Strike. After Ran's first battle, Yumi, Sora and their partners tried to explain to Ran clearly about what Shirun tried to tell her. She agreeded to help Yumi and Sora, with the condition that they will be her friends. Apperance Shirun appears to be a small dear with red fur. His antlers, nose and tail are brown. He had a crimson tuft on his forehead, as well as having crimson eyes. Shirun have a white round tummy,and on his back, he have small white little wings. In his human form, Shirun has short crimson hair and eyes. He wears a short sleeves red shirt with white collar, brown pants. Personality Like his partner, Ran, he loves sweets especialy ice cream. He would go to the sweet shop in Joy Kingdom to buy snacks every day and share them with his friends. Among the mascots, Shirun is the youngest member so the other mascots would take care of him like their little brother. Relationship *'Hida Ran': His partner, they met when Cure Snowy and Cure Glide were fighting against a Kanashii. He gave her the transformation card so that she can help her new friends. Shirun was moved by Ran's words and actions in keeping her promise of saving Hoshikawa Azuki. *'Korun': *'Pengurun': *'Bearun': *'Risurun': *'Hoshikawa Azuki': He felt in love with her when she guided him to Ran so that he can give her the forgotten lunch. He wanted to see Azuki again and wants to spend time with her. When she was turned into a Kanashii by Negative, Shirun wanted to save her himself. Trivia Category:Stubs Category:Aurora Pretty Cure! Category:Mascots Category:Aurora Pretty Cure! characters